


Naps and cuddles

by AugmentedBeauty



Series: Adam Jensen x Alexandra Montgomery oneshots [4]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugmentedBeauty/pseuds/AugmentedBeauty
Summary: It's Adam and Alex's day off, and they're gonna spend it at home, simply chilling together.





	Naps and cuddles

That was a hard week for us, but we can finally relax a bit on our day off. Someone could argue that we should spend it properly, maybe going out or something. But that’s not what Adam and I think. We’re perfectly fine with domesticity and lazy days. We don’t need anything special, as soon as we can spend some time together everything’s perfect. When our day off finally arrives, I usually spoil Adam properly, cooking something good for lunch and dinner too, and if I feel like it, I also bake something. When I do not get things done in the kitchen, we simply chill out together, maybe watching some good films, or playing videogames together. Honestly, that’s what I love the most. Adam’s fine with whatever I want to play. Sometimes we play local co-op games, sometimes we play Mortal Kombat, and sometimes we simply alternate while playing some good games. It’s simple, and I would be good with it either way, but Adam’s silly comments and reactions make it all even better. I’m pretty noisy when I play videogames, and when I’m the one with the controller in their hands, Adam can’t help but laugh at some comments or reactions of mine. I’m absolutely ok with this, I know I can be funny while playing, and his laugh is honestly my jam. I’ll never get tired of hearing him laughing, of his smile. But he’s also pretty funny while playing: he makes funny comments, lets out sassy remarks here and there, and does the most hilarious things while free roaming around the map. Adam gets even softer behind closed doors, and I live for it. He always acts in a different way when he’s around me, I have some privileges of course, but it all gets on another level when we’re alone. My dear Joy also helps his softer side coming out, which does not surprise me, considering how much of a cutie pie she is. Adam loves her, and she loves him, and I couldn’t be happier. It’s not strange to see him getting things done while carrying Joy around, to hear her purring as he pets her or to see them snuggling together. I actually can’t find her anywhere, and Adam walked into the bedroom lately. I am scrolling through my games library to pick a good title for us to play, but he’s been in there for a while, and I can’t choose what to play.

“Should we play something relaxing, cariño? I’m not emotionally ready for that Cuphead boss fight.” I call out in a quite high voice tone, and I’m sure he heard me. I receive no response though. “Adam?”

I fall silent for a couple of seconds, waiting for an answer from him, but I don’t get to hear anything, not even any kind of noise. I leave the joystick on the coffee table and stand up, heading for our shared bedroom. I’m almost gonna speak up again as I reach the door frame, but the sight in front of me leaves me without words. He’s laying on his bedside, half asleep, his lips curving in a subtle smile as he hears me. Joy is curled up on his chest, Adam’s hands holding her tenderly. I freeze, hypnotized by such a cute, peaceful and innocent scene. Adam falls asleep shortly after, his smile slowly fading as I keep staring at them. It takes me a while to get out of this trance, and when I do I take my mobile from my pocket, careful not to make any noise. I get it on silent mode and then take a picture of them. I send it to Isabelle without writing a description, no words are needed, and once I’m done my gaze falls upon my beloved again. I focus on his relaxed expression, on his chest rising and falling with every breath he takes. Seeing him so peaceful like this melts my heart every time, his happiness is my happiness, and I still can’t believe how perfect he is. The last two years have been hard for both of us, and we’re still recovering. It’s useless to lie about it: we’re better, but not fully recovered. The occasional nightmares that hit both of us once in a while prove that I’m right. But this does not mean that we’re not feeling better thanks to each other’s presence and love. We cherish every moment spent together, every smile, every kiss, healing each other as we do so. And that’s why I can’t help myself but dreamily stare at them for a while, for entire minutes. Knowing that Adam’s finally at peace soothes my soul, and being aware that I’m the reason for such peace makes it all even better. I still can’t believe that I have him in my life again, reciprocating my feelings like that, and I can’t stop feeling blessed for it. I go back to the living room reluctantly, letting them nap, finally giving a reply to my beloved sister. _I know for a bet that you couldn’t take your eyes off them, sis._ And she couldn’t be more right, that’s what happens when you love someone so much.


End file.
